pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon
Unlocking Patapon Get the Ton Kampon hat in "Search for a Lucky Star ", hunt when it's not raining and talk to the star; you must get the Black Star first. Click HERE for a full instruction of how to unlock the blacksmith minigame. Patapon 2 To get Ton Kampon's cap, you have to defeat Manboroth Level 3. Cost *1 Hard Iron/Mithril (Patapon) *50 Ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron *100 Ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron or 1 Mithril *150 Ka-ching -> 1 Hard Iron or 1 Adamantine Rewards 50 Ka-Ching: Hard Iron, the best you can get is Hard Alloy or 3 Blunt Alloys, with 1 error or less. Awesome alloys can also be earned, if you don't make any mistakes. 100 Ka-ching: Mithril, then he will make you Divine Equipment. After all Divine Equipment is made, giving you will make Awesome Alloy/Magic Alloy with 1 mistake or less. 150 Ka-Ching: If you give him an Adamantine he will make you Demon Equipment.You must make no mistakes. After that he will give you a Demon Ore, which is the only demon item you can get from minigames (other than stew). If you give him the Hard Iron he will make you a Magic Alloy. Directions Press the "O" button a moment after Fwoosh Famooze blows the bellow, the bellow will make a sound similar to a metal object hitting metal. You can tell you've timed the hit right when it sounds like a metal object hitting metal, if you don't time the hit right it will sound like a hammer hitting a brick wall. Do NOT hit the O button while Fwoosh Famooze is dipping the piece of metal in the water to cool it off because it will hurt Fwoosh Famooze, lose your Ka-ching and material and end the minigame. The bellow and Fwoosh Famooze's mouth will help you out on timing the hit right. Hit the piece of metal just before the bellow stops going up or you can hit the piece of metal when Fwoosh Famooze's mouth glows. Sequence Note: :1=press O once :2=press O twice Patapon 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 2 2 1 2 2 2 2 1 1 2 1 2 2 2 1 1 2 2 1 1 2 1 2 2 1 1 2 1 Patapon 2 lvl 1 1 11xxxx1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 1 'lvl 2' 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 1 1 2 1 1 2 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 1 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 2 2 1 2 1 1 1 lvl 3 1 1 2 1 1 1 2 2 1 1 1 2 2 2 1 2 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 2 Difficulty Hard. Make sure to get the timing of the circle button down, as the input time of the button is the slowest of all the minigames. Also, be sure to stock up on Hard Irons so you can continuously practice before risking valuable metals. Be sure to save your game before attempting to make Divine or Demon Equipment, so that if you make a mistake, you can try again without having to spend time searching for another Mithril or Adamantine. es:Ton Kampon Ton Kampon - Showcase.png|Offcial renders of Ton Kampon Category:Minigames Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Materials Category:Patapolis